The present invention relates to files, and more particularly, to plastic accordion-like files.
Conventionally, documents are stored in common files and thereafter pulled out for viewing. Accordion-like files have advantages, such as saving space and being portable off the shelf. The conventional accordion-like files, referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, comprise a cover 5 and envelopes 51. When closed (refer to FIG. 5), the envelopes 51 are enclosed within the cover 5, therefore retaining a portable state. When the file is used (refer to FIG. 6), the envelopes 51 are unfolded and documents can either be pulled or put into the file. The conventional file has advantages such as being portable; however, it still bears several drawbacks, including limited space, repeated folding and unfolding the plastic cover 5 and envelopes 51, and not being able to stand upright.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.